Covers for the gas bags of occupant restraining systems are normally connected with the instrument panel of a motor vehicle in a freely movable fashion by means of one textile tape or, respectively, several textile tapes. The cover is hence able to be adjusted three-dimensionally and its final position is only determined by the geometry of the opening area in the instrument panel. The tapes, which are secured by foam or by molding in or on the cover or are sewn adjacent to the cover are only responsible for the anchoring of the cover after the opening of the cover as caused by the deployment of the gas bag. The tapes then absorb the kinetic energy of the blasted open cover.
The production of covers with separate tapes is costly. Furthermore, the connection of the textile tapes with the plastic material of the cover is not free of safety hazards.